Lost
by LuvLife4ev
Summary: When you lose someone, when you lose hope, when you lose everything, what do you do? Die.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be reeeeaaaalllllly short. So, beware! *fades into the mist among us***

* * *

><p>Life is a funny thing.<p>

But, when you have nothing to live for, why try?

Losing everything... it's the worse.

Sometimes, it leaves you broken inside, or even a little happy...

This is my story...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this really isn't a fanfiction yet... That was more of the prologue.<strong> **Anyway, try to guess who's POV this will be set in. If you do, you get a shout out!**

**-Anna**


	2. Chapter 2: Should've been me

**Okay, so we have a winner. The author who guessed the POV correctly is... APPLESNGRAPES! Jerome is the "lost person" in this story. The story is written in a poetry like fashion. So, don't expect any talking. They are going to be really short poems about Jerome's depressing last moments.**

**Me: I want to own this show. But, I don't.**

**Talking giraffe: Of course you do! Who doesn't?**

**Me: Justin Bieber?**

**Talking Giraffe: No silly, the pie!**

**Me: What?**

**Friend: You are weird...**

**Me: What just happened?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She ran into the street,<p>

to get the ball.

The ball that unknowingly changed my life.

Forever.

* * *

><p>I'll never forget the look of horror on her face.<p>

The face that was always cheery,

content,

happy...

* * *

><p>Her life flashed before my eyes.<p>

Memories of our kid days.

Lemonade stands,

Girl Scout Cookies,

Family Photos.

Memories before this school.

* * *

><p>Time stopped.<p>

The last thing I remembered was screaming her name.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I heard her voice,<p>

it faded away into black hole that built up around me.

Her smile pounded against the darkness that had drowned me

Her last smile...

* * *

><p>I just wish that I could go back to that day,<p>

make myself get the ball.

Put myself in her shoes.

* * *

><p>I wish I had died.<p>

I wish I was hit by the car.

* * *

><p>She didn't deserve that,<p>

the doors of death.

She deserved to live.

I deserve to die.

Poppy should still be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be mad at me! I know I killed off Poppy, but I have another idea for what could make Jerome sad about with Mara. I felt really bad for Jerome in this first Poem. But, I'm kind of new at writing poetry for a story and all so cut me some slack! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon. Don't hurt me if I don't. <strong>

**Also, does anyone like my other story? The "Growing up in Nina and Fabian's life?" I only have 3 reviews for it and they are only for chapter 1! No reviews for chapter 2. Boo...**

**Anyhow, I got to go! See you later suckas!**

**-Anna** **[Or LuvLife]**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pain

**Hey guyza!  
><strong>

**I have decided to thank some reviewers. Thank you for reviews! But, there is this one review that really stands out-  
><strong>

**The anonymous reviewer- thank you so much! That means a lot. What you said really made me feel waaaayyyy better about this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing panda: LuvLife4ev does not own House of Anubis, for your information.<strong>

**Me: Thanks pal!**

**Dancing Panda: My name is Mattay.**

**Me: Don't you mean Maddy?**

**Dancing Panda: NO! I MEAN MATTAY! DON'T JUDGE ME! *runs off crying***

**Me: Sorry Mattay?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The pain.<p>

It's slowly killing me.

Nobody understands-

Scratch that,

Nobody will _ever _understand.

* * *

><p>The way she smiles at <em>him.<em>

That-that meat head.

The way she laughs with _him._

That should be me.

* * *

><p>The dreadful mornings.<p>

Nobody understands what it's like,

just to wake up and find everyone smiling.

And just knowing that the smile plastered on your face is fake,

crushes your soul even more.

* * *

><p>The way she looks.<p>

I could just melt in those eyes.

But, those eyes are always gazing at _him._

_Him _should be me.

* * *

><p>I wish I could change me.<p>

Make myself decent,

acceptable,

_attractive._

* * *

><p>I wish Mara was mine.<p>

I wish Mick was gone.

I wish many things,

but everyone knows wishes are cliche'.

* * *

><p>There is no point in trying,<p>

trying to fight the pain.

Trying to keep it from eating me.

There's no point.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Pweez tell me if I need to work on my poetry. I am begging you! PWEEZE!<strong>

**Poor Jerome... Maybe Mara will realize she loves him?...**

**You will have to wait and find out, before it's too late!**

**-Anna  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: I don't belong

**Hey girls... boys... other!**

**I wonder what other would be... As you can tell, I'm in a good mood. If you are too, I suggest to not read this poem. It's very depressing and sad and... lets just say Jerome's situation is even worse. So, if you don't like sad writing pieces, you should probably get off the internet, hop on an airplane, and fly into the Bermuda triangle! Okay, I was just being silly. Haha, silly... What I really mean is you shouldn't read this unless you like this fanfic.**

**Me: Jerome, i want to apologize for making you depressed and lonely.**

**Jerome: It's fine. **

**Me: I also want to tell you this...**

**Jerome: What?**

**Me: I DON'T OWN YOU SO WHATS HAPPENING ISN'T REALLY HAPPENING! *loses it and runs into the wild***

**Jerome: That was surprisingly normal.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I don't belong here.<p>

_Cut._

* * *

><p>Not with her,<p>

_Cut,_

not with him,

_cut_

* * *

><p>It runs out of the slits.<p>

Releasing the venomous pain that was growing in my body.

The blood too.

The blood doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>I don't care what they think of me.<p>

For I,

don't belong.

* * *

><p>Let the blood drain from my body.<p>

Like a flowing river.

Admired.

Free.

* * *

><p>Just take me away, God.<p>

I don't belong here.

I don't belong anywhere.

Just let it run out of me.

* * *

><p>Why do I even try to fight it?<p>

That pain.

The monster growing inside me.

I don't belong.

Here.

There.

Not anywhere...

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

I love watching it leave me.

I'm a sick person.

* * *

><p>Infuriated.<p>

I hate the life that God gave me.

I don't belong.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can tell, Jerome is cutting himself... I know, sad. I hated writing such a sad poem but I also felt free when I wrote it. Wow, that was deep. High five me! I just want to thank you all for the reviews. They are soooooo supportive. <strong>

**This is really random but is anyone excited for the Hunger Games Movie? I am about to explode! I am SUPER excited for it. I read the book in two hours, the second in 4 and the third in 3. They are my absolute favorite series. If you haven't read it, your loss! Jk, but seriously, read. The. Book.**

**-Anna  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Already Gone

**Hi guys, I am very sorry about disappearing off the surface of the world. I've been very busy with school and after school activities now that it's spring. Here is the next chapter. It's much more happy, but it still has a twinge of sadness in it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Love is a funny thing.<p>

When the one you love ends up loving you back,

your spirit lifts.

* * *

><p>Too bad I've already sunk to deep.<p>

Deep into a blackness that will never heal.

I'm already gone

* * *

><p>She kissed his cheek,<p>

held his hand,

she'll do anything to get the old him back.

* * *

><p>She noticed my scars,<p>

her eyes filled with sadness and despair.

I'm already gone.

* * *

><p>He won't come back.<p>

He's in too deep.

He's already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Jerome is happier, but he still has a suckish life. Just saying. And I'm sorry about it being sooo short. <strong>

**-LuvLife or Anna**


	6. Chapter 6: Love

_Life is like a hot bath. It feels good while you're in it, but the longer you stay in, the more wrinkled you get._

My favorite quote.

It's true too.

* * *

><p>I lived happily<p>

with Poppy

and

Mara

and

my mum

and

my dad

* * *

><p>Until they all washed away.<p>

My mum's death,

Poppy's death,

jail,

and meathead

* * *

><p>I have wrinkled,<p>

slowly dying inside.

I have lowered my walls,

now it all fell apart

* * *

><p><em>Life is like a hot bath. It feels good while you're in it, but the longer you stay in, the more wrinkled you get.<em>


End file.
